


Hypothesis

by orochiis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: Leo reads a book outside of his usual type as an excuse to talk to Corrin.





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for an anonymous ko-fi donor, I really hope they see this!!!! The prompt was an experimental Leokamu first kiss! Cross posted on tumblr.
> 
> Set between their A and S supports.

He makes eye contact with her from across the camp, when she just happens to glance up from her book. It’s not a tactics book, that much he can surmise, and he supposes it is okay that she takes a break from her learning every now and again. Corrin has worked so hard recently, what with the war and her desire to solve every single member of her rag tag army’s problems.

“Why do you look so sad, dearest Leo?” Camilla asks, settling beside him at dinner one night. She too has a book, one with a cover so strikingly similar to the one he’s spotted Corrin with.

“No reason. I suspect I’m not getting enough sleep. What are you reading?”

“It’s a little book Corrin found in Cheve, and we managed to track down the rest of the series. I’m rather enjoying it so far.”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s from a Hoshidan author, apparently, about a girl from ancient Rigel that falls in love with a boy from Valentia. Like Romeo and Juliet, but different.”

“Perhaps I could borrow it when you’re finished.”

“Oh, this is the second one. I can lend you the first one once dinner is over. Though... are romance novels really your thing?”

“I-I should expand my horizons.”

“I’ll leave it in your room,” Camilla says, ruffling Leo’s hair. With a huff, he leaves her and her condescending laughter behind.

* * *

As she promised, Camilla’s book is sitting on his bedside table when he returns to his quarters. Once Leo is rid of his armour, Brynhildr replaces the romance novel, and he quickly becomes absorbed in the story. It’s surprisingly interesting, and he finds himself staying up a lot later than originally intended. He’s reading still at breakfast, when Corrin finds him, the book is dropped quickly and set under his bowl of porridge.

“Were you reading what I thought you were reading?” She asks excitedly, and when she’s this close to him he has to swallow hard to avoid getting lost in those ruby eyes.

“No,” he answers. He’s blunt, and her excitement fades a little before she lifts the bowl of porridge and snatched the book underneath.

“You were! Did Camilla give this to you? What do you think of it?”

“It’s enjoyable. I’ll let you know what I think when I’m done.” The ‘sister’ that would usually end this sentence is missing- another reminded that his thoughts of Corrin are... ever changing.

“I look forward to it,” she smiles, and within a second she’s gone, probably to a meeting with Xander and Ryoma where she can put all he’s taught her into practice.

* * *

Corrin’s astral realm is based on Cyrkensia- that much he’s aware of. It’s calming for him, especially when he wants to read. He can take himself out to the furthest corner, to the furthest boat, and watch the water flow while he loses himself in whatever fictional world has taken his fancy this week. Leo is certain Corrin never went to Cyrkensia, and it’s a little bittersweet that this is how she imagines the now destroyed city.

The main protagonist in this novel, the hopelessly in love girl from Zofia, reminds Leo so much of Corrin- her general exuberance for life and hope to help everyone she meets. She’s endlessly trusting, and Leo hates himself for drawing such conclusions. He hates himself even more for seeing parts of himself in her Rigelian love interest- a man who is sure of himself, yet also horribly naive.

When Corrin herself appears before him, he’s quick to jump. The book, which he’s been hovering on the last page of, is quickly shut as she falls into the boat beside him.

“This is an unusual spot to read.”

“It’s quiet,” is Leo’s only response.  
  
“What did you think of it?” She asks, taking the book from his lap. “I didn’t think romance was your thing.”

“It’s not particularly. But I enjoyed it. The author is very good. I reckon this could become a classic in years to come.”

“Oh Leo, I’m so glad you think so. It’s one of my absolute favourites.” When he glances at her, she looks like she wants to say something more, but instead she averts her eyes from her gaze.

“I can’t say for sure about the romance aspect though, considering I know nothing of how to woo a woman.”

“W-well,” Corrin stutters- is her face red? “I have no experience in that field either. I’ve often thought about it, though. I know for certain that Camilla has kissed people before, and Xander is married now... I’ve never felt comfortable to ask my... siblings about that sort of thing, though.”

The ‘other’ is unsaid, though the mere fact that Corrin _didn’t_ say it gives him a modicum of hope, that perhaps she doesn’t see him as a brother anymore.

“What about you, Leo?” She asks, the words falling out of her mouth at breakneck speed. “H-have you ever... kissed anyone?”

“No,” he says bluntly. She’s not looking at him, her eyes closed and her face titled away from his.

“I always had to wonder what it was like. Books always make it seem so special.” She opens her eyes, and finally looks at him. “Leo.”

“Are you going to suggest what I think you’re going to suggest?”

“Oh, come on! Surely you’re curious?”  
  
“Perhaps I am, but-“

“Just pretend you’re Sir Alm, and I’m Lady Celica, and we’ve met after years of being apart...”

“Corrin, that would hardly be appropriate for either of us.”

“If you really don’t want to do this, Leo, I’m hardly going to force you. I’m just wondering what all the fuss is about.”

“Fine.”

He sighs, though internally, he’s stopping his heart from racing. How can she be so casual about this? There must be more to it, his brain screams, but instead of listening to this mind of his- which has barely been wrong before- he takes Corrin’s hand in his and places a kiss to the back of it. She gasps, almost inaudibly, and he meets her eyes briefly before he tilts his head a little and presses a kiss to her lips.

Her eyes are closed, so he lets his eyelids fall as she presses into him, taking control of the kiss. Leo is clueless, and lets her work, her lips moving over his insistently. Loathe as he is to admit it, he is enjoying himself immensely, though it may just be being in Corrin’s company and not the kissing itself. When she pulls back from him, her face is flushed, and she has a lopsided grin on her face.

“Well,” she says. “Now I know. And now you know too.”

“Very interesting research,” he manages to get out.

“Y-yes, quite. I’ll see you later, Leo. And I’ll lend you that next book!”

“Of course. Good evening, Corrin.”

He can’t resist watching her walk away, arms folded, shoulders hunched, hurrying more than usual. Gods, she’s wormed her way into a heart, in a way that Leo never expected.

In a way that Leo really doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leo probably proposes the next day lets be real


End file.
